A person interested in purchasing digital media content such as an image, video, or audio can commonly browse the World Wide Web for online digital media content repositories from which to purchase digital media content for use, whether personal or professional. Many such online media content repositories have more than one type of digital media for sale. It is often difficult, however, for such a person (or “user”) seeking to purchase two types of media content to use together to find media content that relates to one another (e.g., video content that will display well with audio content), often due to inaccurate or missing data tagging (e.g., metadata tags). Similarly, it is commonly difficult for the online media content repository system to suggest from a large repository a second type of media content that will be suitable for use with a first type of media content selected by a user.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.